


Always The Responsible One

by NinaFujisaki



Series: Gen Swap AU - one-shots [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Age Swap, Age Swap AU, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, gen swap au, responsability, uncle huey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: Yes, he was the oldest one, and he had to (wanted to) take care of his little brothers, but he really didn’t need to take care of everything.He didn’t have to, back then…But he has to, now.
Relationships: Huey Duck & Della Duck & Donald Duck
Series: Gen Swap AU - one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Always The Responsible One

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece for Huey week's day 6 on Tumblr: responsibility.

_"Lad, it is good that ye want to protect yer brothers, but ye too are just a child. Ye dinae have to carry the world on yer shoulders like that.”_

Scrooge had told him that a looong time ago. Back then, when he and his brothers were just ten year old ducklings, maybe his uncle had been right. Maybe Huey could have allowed a real adult to step in and handle the situation, instead of feeling like Dewey and Louie were his entire responsibility.

Yes, he was the oldest one, and he had to (wanted to) take care of his little brothers, but he really didn’t need to take care of everything.

He didn’t have…

He didn’t-

_But he has to now._

“It’s ok, Delly… you’re ok,” Huey rocked his baby niece while walking numbly back and forth around the room. “You’re ok, sweetheart, just… please… stop crying.”

But the piercing screams wouldn’t stop. Huey just sighed, trying to wake up his tired brain and then figure out what was upsetting Della so much. If he could find out quickly, maybe his neighbor wouldn’t complain _again_ about the noise at three in the morning.

Three in the morning… Huey needed to be up and ready to work in four hours. Would he be able to have even a bit of sleep until then? He couldn’t ask for a day off, not right after a whole week off taking care of feverish twins. His boss would want to cut this day out of his pay check, and Huey needed every single penny.

Donald and Della drink formula as one drinks water; enough diapers for two are very expensive; winter’s coming and he needs a new heater; his energy was already cut off last month; and talking about that he needed to do the laundy-

“ _Coo~_ ” The soft baby sound caught his attention.

Huey turned to the crib, where his nephew now held an empty bottle and looked a lot more calm than one hour ago, when he woke up crying, getting his uncle and sister awake too in the process.

Yet, Huey could just smile while approaching the crib, “Hey Donnie…”

The baby just stared back at him and blinked his big innocent eyes. Eyes that never failed to remind Huey of his brother- but this was not the moment to think about that. What mattered is that Donald seemed fine, and Della was finally calming down. It seems like she just wanted to throw a tantrum. Oh well, better that than another fever.

“C’mere,” Lazy but firmly, he held Della by one arm so the other one would be free to get Donald from the crib.

Even with them being almost one year old and not that simple to carry at the same time anymore, Huey would make an effort. He loved holding the twins like this. It reminded him the why he does everything he does.

Because Huey loved them. Because he had to take care of them. Because they were his entire responsibility.

And Huey Duck has always been the responsible one.


End file.
